


Best Beloved

by tea_notes



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Luckyshipping - Freeform, M/M, Parenthood, Preciousmetalshipping, Red and Blue are later to be parents, Requited Love, Roommates, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_notes/pseuds/tea_notes
Summary: Gold grew tired of seeing Silver once a year and asked the wanderer that he live with him. Blue moved out from her parents and asked Red to live with her in Johto(and close to Silver). Time settles things, and time is also fickle when concerning Dex Holders with ties to Giovanni. Together in world saving and harmony, till death do they part or Rockets try and screw it up.
Relationships: Crystal & Gold (Pokemon Adventures), Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Red (Pokemon Adventures), Gold & Red (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Most people looked forward to their birthdays for themselves, but Gold was anxious to see someone that he had not seen for the entire year. Every friend from different regions were here and on time except for one redheaded someone. Gold had carried himself around his party to greet each of his friends with his trademark grin, and as time moved on, he sat to himself seemingly burned out. People from his hometown came as well, but no matter the count, it was still disappointing; more so as it risen in number. His golden eyes lost their excited sheen, hidden underneath droopy eye lids no longer alert.

Guests were caught up in other people, food, and the over decorative scenery than the birthday boy himself, and that was why he was waiting for this perspective friend, Silver, to get here. He was consistently there for every birthday, but for some reason he had yet to show up this year. He wondered _when_ he should worry instead of doing it now. Not because he didn't care, but because if he shown up within a week, he should be fine. If all he received as a sign of him is a card in the mail, it would be _extremely_ disappointing, and no matter what present he got today would not make up for Silver not being here.

Such a thing never happened, but his mind couldn’t help but to speculate some.

Fortunately, Red, who was now the age of nineteen (until the next few weeks), came to his rescue. He started casual with an arm draped over Gold's shoulder, and waited a moment before he asked, “Feeling great? You’re sixteen now!”

“Not a big deal yet. I'm waitin’ on eighteen,” he chuckled in answer. Red always cheered him up like the big brother he never had. They even sort of looked alike, so he got away with lying about it on an occasion.

“If sixteen's not a big deal to you, eighteen won’t be either, trust me. I thought the same, but when I became eighteen, I forgot all about it until I noticed it a week later. Like, 'huh, wait, nothing’s different?' I mean, look at Green, he's the same as always!”

“True... I guess gettin’ older doesn't really matter then, huh?” Gold replied. He brushed back his own fluffy raven hair before he sighed shortly after the action; signs of stress.

“But that's not the problem, is it?” Red inquired.

“You're always goofy an’ carefree, but can always catch a feelin’, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” he smiled in reassurance.

“Yeah, it's not the problem. Silver's not here an’ I haven't seen him since my last birthday,” he admitted and sighed again.

“Aahh, yeah, I was wondering where that enigma was,” Red murmured as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't really know Silver, no one did but Blue and Gold. Crystal and the puzzling redhead were just reading buddies apparently; good acquaintances. “Where do you think he goes?”

“I don't think he has anywhere. I think he...wanders,” Gold answered, and as he sat, his elbows were propped up on his lap emphasizing his feelings of sadness.

“Ah...right,” Red said as his eyes wandered off to the floor. The direction of his gaze stayed there in thought on what to say next. “You’d think he would at least stay with Blue, right?”

“...Yeah.”  
  
“A place to settle down in like the rest of us...” Red mumbled. His mood quickly turning similar to Gold's. “He always drifted away from us, like he didn't fit in when he did...”

The two of them sat in silence for a time as they thought about the ally who still was not present. Their concern and sympathy were heavy, their sulking soon to turn into the sulk group with Blue on her way there. Gold didn't notice as he said to Red, “Gives me an idea...”  
  
“It does?” Red asked.

“What does?” Blue asked to make herself known.

Gold looked between them both with a smile that had returned to form. He answered, “I have an idea on what I can do for Silver whenever I see him.” The senior Dex Holders looked at him with curiosity, but he wanted to tease and keep it a secret. As he hurried away, he exclaimed, “Thanks, Red!” Since then, he stayed out of the way of everyone to think and plan, accepting that Silver wasn't going to be here today. In place of her son who often forgotten his manners, his crafty mother thanked the guests for coming and sent them on their way.

The birthday star was so busy thinking about Silver that although he was in a room filled to the brim with presents for _his_ day, he didn’t bother to open them. He paced around as he thought; not one to be able to sit still for long, not even with brainstorming. Before he knew it, his mom made him a special dinner because he hardly ate at his party, let alone participated enough to blow out candles on a grandiose cake.

“Gold! It's volcanic steak just for you, Dear!” She called for him, and he followed in a hurry. When he arrived, he hopped into his seat with an audible stomach growl. She observed her growing son while he poured some sauce on his steak. Despite the excitement on his features, something still was wrong with him, but she did not ask. If this steak was distracting enough for the remainder of his birthday, she decided she would ask him another day. Until then, she smiled as she watched him eat. He wasn't tearing through it; he ate a slow pace that savored the gesture.

She saw that he was in thought again but she hadn't an idea of what. She instead decided to pay attention to his defining chin, and the better care of his hair; maturing features and behavior. She smiled proudly and sighed, “Looking more like your father by the year, I bet he'd be _so_ proud of you.” Gold's expression winced, but fast enough that his mother did not see. He chuckled albeit nervously in his reply.

“Yeah, I bet.” His mother nodded and took his empty plate as Gold left for his room. He headed up the stairs with a troubled expression. Inside, he laid down on his bed and picked up his radio remote. He observed it as he thought, “Do I think some more...or do I play music and clear my slate?” During the internal debate, he heard knocking on his window. When he looked up, he stumbled out of the bed in shock at the sight of red hair.

When he immediately sat up while rubbing his head, the knocking had stopped. Bemused, he cried out out, “Silver?! Why are you at my window??” Silver showed he couldn't hear him behind the thick glass with a tilt of his head. The confused star of the day hurriedly open the window and pulled Silver inside. “Silver, why my window?” He repeated.

“It's...too late to ring your doorbell?”

Gold responded with a small laugh that transitioned into a brightened smile.

“You idiot.” Silver's confused and insulted expression made him chuckle even more. “So, you climb my window instead? Heh... just like you. Thanks!”  
  
“What?” He tilted his once again in that same communicated confusion.

“I'm glad you came by in your signature way is all,” he explained and shut his window again.

“I...See...” Silver let an awkward pause hang in the air before he explained in hesitation, “I have to go again soon.” He was here to drop his present with a congratulations and go. He appreciated how Gold's behavior was so welcoming, but he simply did not belong here.

“Nonsense!” Gold stated and patted the tail of his red hair. “Stay a bit!”  
  
“Okay,” he was always short with his words. He sat down on a beanbag chair, then dug in his sweater pocket for a rectangular box that was kept sealed with a neatly woven golden ribbon. “Happy birthday...”

Gold exclaimed, “Thank you!” He took the box, then when he slowly pulled the binding apart, he was sure to pocket it. The box contained various high-quality incense from different regions.

“You've taken a serious interest in Pokemon care, so I went around picking up different kinds for you.” As he explained, a receipt slip fell out of the box, prompting him to turn his head to the side.

Gold picked it up to hand to him.  
  
“Silver, I know you didn't,” he calmly reassured him.

Silver bit his bottom lip at that response. It was still somewhat hard to forgive himself for past behaviors, and he expected even less from others.  
  
“Right...”  
  
“Well, anyway...” Gold trailed off and grabbed Silver's gloved hands. “Stay the night.”  
  
“Huh?!” Silver was warmly alarmed at the offer!  
  
“The week!”  
  
“Week??”  
  
“Month!!”  
  
“G-Gold??”  
  
“The entire summer!!!” He boomed with excitement. He then gave him the biggest and brightest grin Silver had ever seen from him.

“I-I don't think I cou--” His stomach had then growled mid-sentence. He lowered his head to hide his very rosy cheeks. He was used to skipping a day or two of eating, but not having it growl in front of people, let alone ones he was somewhat close to.

That struck a chord in Gold's heart, but he kept up his excited demeanor and said, “All the more reason to stay! Come on downstairs.”  
  
“I-it's fine...” His cool was disappearing. Hunger, exhaustion, and now embarrassment of his damned stomach.

“Hold on, I'll get you something quick. You like noodle dishes most anyway.” He hurried off before Silver could make a word of protest.

And Silver didn't have the heart to leave so soon and just like that.

So, he took his boots off, and when Gold came back with the good kind of instant ramen, his stomach roared for it. This time he furrowed his red brows in anger that he could not control it, could not keep up his stoic mask. Still, he took the food with a muttered, “Thank you,” and began to eat. The warm feeling swam down his chest and pooled into his stomach for a nice filled feeling. The hunger pains had stopped, and the warmth had made him very sleepy. He had placed the bowl aside on a nearby stand, and before he knew it, fell asleep in the beanbag chair that he was in.

Gold smiled at the peaceful disposition in his favorite chair. Sometimes he fell asleep in it himself, but he felt his hard-lived friend needed a more comforting spot to lay. He watched his expression as he quietly approached him. He couldn't help but think that it was people like Silver that made one consider their own your own expenses or the simple things in life. All Silver had was... himself and his pokemon.

He would say, 'self-worth and dignity/pride', but, with Silver's behavior...he wasn't so sure of that. To not rapture the warmth of the moment, he lifted his light weighed buddy up and placed him on his bed. With the sweater he was hidden under, he didn't really need a blanket, while Gold himself did.

After taking his cover, he took an extra pillow and lied on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the subs and kudos! While reviewing my content, I realized I broke the writing apart in a way that made the first and second chapters too short, so I decided to post chapter 2 today. The following chapters I will post every Monday or a little after. I'm still working on the details while re-reading the manga.

Early mornings were something Silver was used to. He was also adept to keeping his eyes closed despite being awake. Gentle sunlight on his pale face? Also used to that, but a little more filtered in the trees... That wasn't the case this morning, and that was the first unusual thing about it. It caused him to turn over to the side in mental discomfort, but physical comfort. He smelt a crisp linen scent and felt a little too much like he was on clouds… When he opened his eyes, he saw that he _was_ engulfed somewhere _strange_ and soft... Despite how good it made his body feel, he felt unsafe and sat up. He looked around and could not recognize such a foreign place.

His first thought was why was this bed _so_ luxurious? He then closed his eyes with a confused frown. He nearly melted back down into it but found the control to straighten his posture. He stretched and mustered up the will to get out of this hypnotic bed. With the first foot out of bed he yawned loudly, evidence that he had a good rest. His feet didn't seem to reach the ground, but someone else.

“Ow...!” Silver was startled by a familiar voice and pulled his legs back to him. He took a moment to quietly calm his heart before he looked down. He saw fluffy black hair and soon, tired gold eyes. It then all came back to him.

He was at Gold's mansion.

“Why are you on the floor?” He asked without thought.

“I don't mind,” Gold replied and sat up. His bones cracked, showing an _uncomfortable_ sleep, but one night of this wasn't so bad.

“I'll get going now...” Silver murmured once he realized what had happened. He felt that he invaded Gold's room.

“Huh why?” Gold asked and got in the way of Silver leaving the bed. He was hesitant on his next reply, knowing full well he had to be careful with his words towards Silver. He planned for him to stay here, but the first few days, and possibly weeks, would be the most difficult; walking on eggshells difficult. He was easily offended, as well as easily put down. The redhead never admitted the sensitive side of his personality underneath a combative ego. “At least have pancakes before you go.” He had to play along with this cleverly.

Silver was also hesitant. He didn't want to lose this connection; he hadn't realized that it was rather strong. He thought of it as fragile and something he would accidentally break if he stuck around too long, and he felt that way with all of the Dex Holders. There were many things he was not used to, and a lot more he still had not gotten over. There was also the recent event of his life no one knew about that made things harder. Still, if Gold wanted him to do something before he left...

“I wouldn't mind that.”  
  
“Great,” he replied. He then stretched after he got up and talked in-between the action. “What kind do you like?”  
  
He never had them before. Didn't mean he'd let him know that.  
  
“Doesn't really matter...” He answered and finally got out of the bed with a bit of a disappointed pang from his body. It wanted to catch up on all those lost hours of perfect sleep...

“Alright,” Gold said and waited at his door frame. When Silver approached him, he led him through the hallways and to the stairs.

Silver thought, “This mansion is incredible.” He still couldn’t believe Gold came from such a place with how loose he was. Finally, they reached the _breakfast_ diner and his friend sat down first.

“Ma, make extra please.”

Silver already felt nervous at the request. He never liked favors from strangers, not because he didn't like kindness, but because he always felt...invasive no matter what. It was a strange occurrence he never understood, and he didn't know what to do about it. He froze when his eyes connected with Gold's mother's.

She, however, smiled and said, “Good morning, dear.”  
  
Silver relaxed at her soothing and endearing voice, but he continued to stand. He replied, “Good morning...”

Gold's mother turned to the stove and mused aloud, “He must've been who you were waiting for. You're much more relaxed today.”

Silver looked at Gold who had palmed nearly the entirety of his face. The redhead tilted his head in response. He didn't look relaxed... But as he tried to figure out this happy calm he did not see, his legs commanded for him to sit down and he did. He had a view of Gold's mother cooking those large fluffy cakes in a pan. His stomach growled again, but much more discreet this time around.

“He was that person, yeah...” He brushed some of his hair out of his face and continued, “He's my best friend.”

Silver felt a small shock at 'best friend and averted his gaze. In that bittersweet way, he thought, “Best friend...?” He didn't understand why Gold would call him such, he wasn't even sure what he did to be the 'best', a best friend, anyway. His calculating thoughts were put to a halt when a stack of hotcakes was placed in front of him. Came next were different fancy glass jars, and finally, a bowl of fruit. “Wow,” he quietly said in impressed appreciation.

Gold snickered under his breath and grabbed for the amber colored syrup that was regular maple. He explained, “Red one's strawberry, blue one is blueberry, and the one I have is maple.”  
  
Silver nodded and grabbed for the red one. He watched as the syrup on Gold's cakes spilled over the entire stack and wondered if that was how you do it. He shrugged and did the same, as well as grabbed matching strawberries.

“You know what?” Gold’s mother began before she warmly suggested, “Bananas do go really well with strawberry! Let me cut some up for you!” Silver was unsure if he should decline, but she was already working on it; she moved as quickly as her son it seemed. She handed him the small dish of the cut fruit and he picked a single strawberry from the first dish. He cut into one pancake with the fruit pieces and ate it. He subconsciously hummed in pleasure of the delicious taste. “Heehee, see?”  
  
Silver nodded with his eyes closed and ate, incredibly content with the taste of pancakes. These were his favorites after noodle dishes now.

When breakfast was finished for everyone, Gold's mother did the usual and took the plates to wash. Silver offered to wash, but she declined and done so anyway. As she did the dishes, she couldn't help but be surprised with how quiet this first ever best friend was. She wanted to believe it was shyness, which it was to an extent, but there was an under layer of sadness she saw as the major culprit. She frowned with concern and worry for both. She wondered if her son noticed, or if not, would it affect him? What was possibly wrong with this redheaded boy... He had undeniable kindness yet, there was something about him that disturbed her emotions...

“Your face during those pancakes!” Gold laughed playfully as he nudged Silver.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he muttered and moved away from his teasing.

“Never had pancakes as good as hers, huh?”  
  
Never had pancakes at all.

“No, I haven't. They really were great, thank you both.”

“No problem~” Gold replied and gave a thumbs up.

She really worried for her son.

Silver nodded in reply at Gold and got up from the table. He made sure to place the chair as it was and headed for his friend's room to get his boots and other belongings. Gold urgently following was expected, but it still bothered him. Before he even entered the room, he got hit with a nostalgic, “Before you gooo…~”

He turned around and asked, “What?” Gold was then stuck. It was hard to outsmart Silver; you couldn't be too blunt. It was frustrating and his golden eyes looked off to the side as he thought for the perfect reply. Silver was a little impatient when things like this happened and he repeated, “What...?”

Out of time!!  
  
“Don't go yet.”  
  
“...Why?”  
  
“You just got here! That's why!” He was going with blunt.

Silver was a little taken back by the outburst, but his posture remained.

“I know that, but originally I only came here to drop your present off. I arrived here late, so it only made sense that I slept here.”

“But why do you have to go _now?_ ” The younger friend interrogated.

Silver looked off to the side and answered, “I never stay in one place long.”  
  
“Change that.”  
  
 _That_ he didn't know how to reply to. All he could think of doing was asking, “Why?”

“Why do you have to go?”  
  
“Why aren't you answering my question?”  
  
“Why aren't _you_ answering _mine?_ ” Gold countered and crossed his arms. Silver angrily pouted at him _and_ his word games. He didn't know how to answer that either, so Gold continued, “Stay the week...” Silver's expression was still that angry pout, but it also wavered. “It's not too long or too short...” If Gold was more honest, he'd have said it was very short.

“Alright...” Silver relented and walked into Gold's room.

Gold sighed a heavy one and brushed his hair back again. A stress filled habit that was beginning to form. He followed Silver into his own room and saw that he was idly sitting in that beanbag chair again. Gold felt a bit of frustration from the situation that just occurred, but not with the person himself—or maybe he did, he wasn't sure yet. It took a little too much work to make Silver stay and it made him doubt, made him worry, made him _hurt._

Just a little bit. Only a little bit

"Silver, while you're over there, lemme get your pokemon." He had his hands presented to take the shrunken capsules with him, and he was patient as Silver tried to figure out what he was going to do without further words. Eventually, the wanderer handed over five pokeballs but kept one to himself; Sneasel."I'm gonna take 'em out back."

"You can't fit a Gyrados back there..."  
  
"You don't think he'll be fine 'round the corner of Route 26?"

"Mm..." It isn't often that he is separated from his Pokemon without supervision, so it was a hard sell. He considered it, though, because it's been awhile since either of them were near a body of water. It also helped that Gold's house was very close to that popular body of water.

"People here are used to all kinds of Pokemon out and about cause of me an' mom. He'll be fine." Another patient moment hung before Silver gave Gold a nod of trusting approval and melted into the depths of the beanbag chair."Kay, see ya in a few." Gold shuffled out the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hm..." Silver peered at Sneasel from the window of his pokeball. The pokemon was as sleepy as he, often preferring the night when nothing was happening. He chose to not bother him and rested the ball by his head. He turned his body over to face him, and while staring at his childhood partner, a thought crossed him.

Where was Aibo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part I use the Japanese naming for things, but I find the -bo take from Viz really cute. I also like the added bonus that Aibo happens to be 'partner' in Japanese too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about Monday this week. Here it is two days early!!

He really was an enigma.

Someone who was so adamant on leaving was peacefully asleep again. Silver curled up like the wearied soul that he was, and his long red hair had circled around his body that was a tad too thin. He slept in the large beanbag chair than Gold's bed this time, feeling mentally comfortable there than in another's bed. He was completely still as if he was too tired to even shift in his sleep, or that he really was just that comfortable in this residence when his paranoia wasn't directing his decisions.

Gold observed from a distance.

What he saw was something he wanted Silver to be in the land of the wake; carefree and relaxed. It bothered him that he was only like this when he was sleeping, and for all he knew he probably hadn't achieved this kind of sleep until now. His eyebrows furrowed with continued serious thought, all because he felt that he may have never knew who Silver was. It stung in the importance he put onto Silver, how he was unable to tell if it was the same for Silver. He worried if his mother were to ask questions... he would be unable to answer. He brushed his hair back yet again, cracking his brain for plans. Just because he didn't know him, didn't mean he would give up.

He knew _some_ things, not as much as he would like, but it was still _something_ and in no way was he going to give up, no matter how much this frustrating realization stung. There had to be something going right if Silver annually appeared on his birthday and went through the trouble of getting specific and fitting presents. He most recently visited late at night starving--Gold suddenly slapped his forehead and cursed in thought to himself.

“That was stupid of me.” He laughed nervously and got up from his bed. “Letting my thoughts gang up on me...”

He quietly closed his door upon leaving. Rubbing his temples, his thoughts continued on, “This is why I don't sit around and think. Stuff like that happens...” He now needed to figure out, not think, _figure out_ what to do in order to avoid thinking. Too much was happening in his private life right now, even before Silver came; Silver just added to the load. Not that he was blaming the aimless redhead. Gold added him to his heart load on his own accords; albeit forcefully.

Chinglings chimed in parts of the hallways, they indicated that someone was at his front door. He hurried to the door in hope that whomever was behind that fancy door was a _good_ distraction.

“Oh. Serious gal.”

“ _Oh?_ Gold! How rude!”  
  
Good distraction.

“You sure have...” he paused and raised an eyebrow. “Grown.” He dodged an angry swat and chuckled. “What? It was a compliment! It’s not like I'm _not_ happy to see you! I just didn't expect to see you ringing my door again so soon.” He truly was sincere, but his display of relief wasn't in a typical way. He looked sly and flirty, and that ticked off the sensitive Crystal even more. “Crystal...I am happy to see you,” his eyes softened with worry that she seriously thought he was unhappy to see her.

She pouted but showed forgiveness with a curt nod and stepping into the door frame. She was very surprised to get a soft and appreciative hug from her rascal friend. Her heartbeat quickened and her face colored into a soft pink. She debated if she should hug back or not, but his soft laugh indirectly told her to.

“Thanks, pretty gal,” he said and stepped further back inside his house. Crystal cleared her throat and followed him in. “So, what brings you here?”  
  
As she took off her shoes at the door, she answered, “Well, Elm wants my assistance so I'm going to be staying in Newbark.” She was waiting for the perfect moment to ask if she could reside here, to be closer to Gold, even though he was a pest. Although he may have mellowed out a bit if his behavior at the birthday party was any hint.

“You've settled anywhere yet, Crys?” He asked as he left to retrieve a drink of water for them.

“No... not yet.”  
  
“Mind staying here?” He felt that the more friends here the merrier. Besides the family pokemon, the place was so depressingly empty when his mom left for long periods of time like now. She left a little while ago for at least a week.

Bingo! She feigned modesty and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Well yeah, and Silver's here too if you don't mind that.”

“Huh? He is?” That caught her by surprise, a pleasant one, and she saw Gold smiled warmly in reply. She continued the conversation, “Oh, that's nice. I'll stay too! This place is big enough anyway.”

He exclaimed, “That's great!” And gave her the glass of water he poured for her. He swung his down in a matter of gulps and then sat across from her to talk face to face. “So, you need help getting your stuff?”

“Nah, I'll get it here fine later tonight.” She answered. Since she was thirsty, she also drank her water pretty fast. “Mind if you can show me a room I can...take a quick nap in?” She was confused of her friend's blank and... disappointed expression. “...Gold?”

“Sure,” he replied without a hint of emotion and suddenly led the way.  
  
“Gold??” Crystal was quick to follow as well as to worry. He didn't answer and kept walking, leading her to one of the many guest rooms. When he opened the door, she placed her two hands over his larger hand for attention. He looked down at her while she looked up and asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“Nope.”

The reply felt strange to her, but she felt she should wait instead of pry. She replied, “Well...alright, thank you,” and went into the room. She then slowly, _gently_ closed the door.

When the door closed, Gold sighed. It took him a few moments to get the will to move away from the door. Just as he did, Crystal opened it and asked, “You know... I haven't seen Aibo. You two were always around each other, jumping around and doing all kinds of crazy things. I'd like to see him tonight if possible.”

Gold answered without turning to face her, “Oh, that was during the **_adventure_** days! Which are now over, so he's resting a lot, eating to his heart content and stuff like that.”

“Ah, I see. Makes sense. Alright, I'll be getting a quick rest now!” She felt a little better with his response, sounding like the natural Gold. She closed the door more normally without worry.

Gold sighed heavily, “Today's so damn lonely.” As he walked away, it felt like the hallways stretched out to prolong this suffering. He was on his way to the massive garden where most, if not all of the pokemon hang out. That was where Aibo would be, and he _should_ go, but he moved at a slow pace that made him feel like a giant coward. He swallowed the lump in his throat that felt like it was his pounding heart, and walked faster. Despite his progress to get there, the lump in his throat kept forming no matter how many times he swallowed it down. He just never experienced this sort of thing before, and really wasn't ready for it.

He wondered if it made him a coward. He was growing convinced that he was, but he had no one to ask this question to. He was always 'the determinator', the one who did things others didn't. Storm into an explosion, headbutt a large pokemon, board down a _rocky_ mountain slope... But whenever it came to him, it was always so hard.

He didn't have the support he always gave others.

◓ ◓ ◓ ◓ ◓ ◓

Stretching felt so good to Silver, and it was an incredible stretch. His body felt so fully refreshed that he got up without an ounce of pain or sluggishness that burdened him in the past. From the look of the outside of the window, it was dusk. He went to grab for his pokeballs containing his companions and nearly panicked that they were gone, until he remembered he lent them to Gold. He sighed out his worries and then proceeded to think about what to do next. This mansion was large, and as good as his memory and sense of direction was, he would feel very rude walking around it without an owner of the mansion present. He had kept one ball and looked at his trusty Sneasel before he directed, “Find Gold for me.”

The idle young man walked over to the window to admire the darkening orange sky as he waited for his Sneasel to come back to him. He brushed back his hair that got frizzy from his sleep and sighed rather content. It _was_ comfortable here, but he still had things to sort through, especially his own decision on how long he'd stay for. At the rate things were going, Gold would make him stay week after week. He'd have to say no _sometime_ , but then he thought, “Just where would I go if I did leave?” He frowned a bit at the inconclusive thought and resumed staring outside.

Somewhere where he always was.

◓ ◓ ◓ ◓ ◓ ◓

Sneasel had wonderful tracking skills and was able to pick up Gold's trail quickly. His scent mingled among many other familiar ones in that huge garden of monsters back there. He lurked within the bushes out of habit and spotted whom he was looking for. He was broadly sitting out in the open with Aibo in his lap. His keen eyes saw that it wasn't a relaxing scene, the owner looked stressed and tensed. He could feel the emotions of dread and felt that he couldn't go over there, but perhaps Silver could; his partner was looking for Gold anyway.

He hurried off to his idle and bored human, and once he returned to him, he tugged on his baggy pants leg.

“Snea!!”  
  
“Hm? You've found him, right?” He asked and gave his Sneasel his full attention. When his Sneasel nodded in confirmation, he knelt down and patted his head in praise. “Good, take me to him.” He wasn't in a rush to get to Gold, he simply wondered where he was and what he was doing. Once in the garden he spotted Gold and continued to stride his way over there, unaware of what was wrong with him.

Until he saw his head hung low.

He felt a powerful pang of emotions indescribable to him and froze. He continued looking straight ahead at his friend who had his head hung so low. Gold _always_ held his head up high with a bright expression. He was always opened and determined… seeing him this way was like a blunt object to the head. When Silver couldn't make sense of something or predict, he always froze up stared like a deer in the headlights.

“Do you need something...?” Gold asked, failing to lift his head up.  
  
“N-No, I don't...” Silver nervously answered and sat down next to him. One step was down, now he had to figure out the next.

“Sorry I disappeared like that...” Gold murmured.

“I was sleeping,” Silver replied trying to keep his own head high up. He nervously nibbled at his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say, what to ask, to figure out what the hell was wrong. At a lost, his eyes drifted to where Gold's were, and he saw the resting Aipom in his lap. He didn't have the cheeky grin Gold mirrored, and he was completely still in his lap. Silver exhaled heavily; this was a bit much, and it hit home quite a bit. Still, he didn't know what to say.

Gold always did.  
  
“I'm okay.”  
  
“No you're not,” he uttered his reply near immediately. It was sudden and subconscious from his nervous honesty.

“I didn't mean for anyone to see me this way...”  
  
“Why...?”

Gold cringed at that 'why'. He didn't know how to explain, he didn't _want_ to, but he was awful at blatantly ignoring people, especially someone like Silver. Every time he opened his mouth, only heavy wind exited than words. Heavy, shaky breathers.

“I...” He swallowed what felt like oncoming nausea and pushed to continue, “A sacrifice you can say.”  
  
“What?”

“Who looks up to anyone more than me? Who doesn’t always rely on me to do something they can't, or otherwise weren't crazy enough to do?” His breath hitched as he continued, “Who is always the same no matter what...?” He lowered his head again. “Me.” He wiped his eyes and muttered. “At least...I built that up anyway... Who'd think I'd need anyone to give me a pat on the shoulder, right?” It was more of a rant than an explanation. He was angry and trying to shove it under the rug.

And to Silver, he was right; many thought he didn't need it. Not out of selfishness, but because he did such a wonderful job leading them in small groups. They thought he was invincible and Silver was also guilty of this, it was why this scene was such a shock to him. Silver was cursing himself that he couldn't find anything to say, especially at a time like this when he really needed it. The one who called him 'best friend'... Silver didn't really feel like the best friend he pushed him up to be. It frustrated him, and even made his eyes burn in sympathy as he clutched his own lap to stop himself from grumbling or even yelling.

“People need a figure like that,” Gold continued. “And... I chose to be that figure...”  
  
“Because...you didn't have one?” It took a lot to say this, and Silver was one to speak his mind. Ge was also one to figure out the underlying meaning of another's words. All this time he didn't notice Gold's behavior or his ways of doing things. _Don’t leave._ He had control of at least someone not leaving… Silver saw that now.

“I didn't,” he admitted. “I see what it can do for people so...”  
  
“So why don't you accept it yourself? You're not invincible--”  
  
“You thought I was.”  
  
“Because I was stupid. I was stupid to think that not even you need someone around to just be around.”  
  
“It doesn't make you stupid...I wanted people to think that of me.” His breathers were heavy as he struggled against sobbing or cracking his voice any more than it was now. “It was a win for everybody.”  
  
“But look at you now...”  
  
“Aibo died. Of course I'm crying...”  
  
“That's just the pushing point.” Silver was angry with Gold, but also angry with himself for even being angry at the vulnerability besides him. He was able to understand but at the same time unable to understand. Silver bottled up everything, but he didn't for other people but for _himself_. He could see that Gold did it for himself, but he did it so that he could make others happy when he could not be. “You weren't happy...or you were, until you... came back home again?”  
  
Gold didn't answer for a while, but Silver was patient. His shoulders jerked from his crying, his silent sobbing when he refused to let out noise of pain. After a while, he swallowed them down and finally answered, “I forgot about everything when I left home. I met you and Crystal, and everyone else. It was great...then the adventures cooled off and I remembered what it was like to sit around. When you sit around, your thoughts pull up the dumbest things. The dustiest thoughts that were in the farthest part of your mind because they're wrong and negative. You think and think until it digs far back there and...it just falls apart.” It hurt to admit it, it hurt to say it, and it scared him to let it out. He was discovering a part of the feeling of being vulnerable.

Silver laced his gloved hands together and rested his chin on top of his knuckles. His thin eyebrows furrowed as he thought of a way to help Gold. The more he talked the more like him he sounded, and it was rather...frustrating. He wondered if this was how Gold felt yesterday when he practically urged him to stay. He bit his bottom lip and his eyebrows curved up from their former point downward. He settled a bit himself before he said, “Everyone is weak... Just because you fell down doesn't mean we'd step over you and leave you in the dust...” Gold did not reply to that, he instead pet through the purple fur of Aibo.

His ears were opened to Silver, but it was hard to speak with his now strained voice. Silver on the other hand was scooping up all the courage inside he had to help make Gold feel better, and he was able to continue trying. “You told me yourself... that you were there for me and you believed in me, and that I wasn't alone. You kept your word. I really appreciate it, but, it doesn't mean you have to hurt to make me... better.”  
  
“It's not you!” He quickly rebutted in distress.

“I know. But you believe that you have to keep it to yourself. You don't have to tell everyone...but someone...” He felt like a hypocrite as he advised this. He never done this, and even stopped pouring his secrets to Blue once she found her happiness—staining others happiness. That was it. “You think you'd stain other's happiness?” He had to confirm.

Gold winced and scrunched his shoulders like a bit of a shield. Still, he answered, “Yeah...”  
  
“I also feel that way.” His heart pounded admitting it. He was beginning to crack down his own walls. “That's why I distanced from Blue when she found her parents. And... when you went home, I also distanced myself more. I felt like I was tainting everything, so I avoided everyone besides some birthdays...I know everyone is happy to see me...but it still feels so strange...” He inhaled and exhaled like to recharge before he continued. “It was lonely... and I thought I could handle it, but then you asked me to stay here, and I met your mom sort of...and I couldn't anymore, but I wanted to try for what I thought was in the sake of others.” He looked down at the passed Aibo and murmured, “and death makes it harder...”

It took a while for it to settle it in Gold's mind, but he lifted his head and looked at Silver. His puffy eyes looked at his weakened grey eyes.

“Did someone die?”

“Giovanni...” He answered. “That disease he had took his life.”  
  
“Did you...at least learn anything?”  
  
“No, I ran away. I was scared,” he answered. It took a lot to not lower his head and continue to stare Gold straight into his eyes. “So I didn't learn anything about myself or him, and I felt bad...I wasn't all that there. So much flooded me at once, that I didn't--- _we_ didn't have enough time to settle... and the next thing I know, I’m told he's dead. And I wasn't there when it happened. Ursaring was missing too. I really messed up…”

“...I'm sorry...” Gold whispered in a loss of words. He almost missed out on Aibo, but was glad that indirect push from Crystal helped him make it to his inherited companion just in time, even if they only had an hour together left.

“I... was at fault.”  
  
“No... I was the same way, I was afraid to see Aibo...” Gold reassured and patted Silver on the shoulder. He smiled when Silver patted him in return, and later wrapped an arm around him for a hug. “He was my dad’s partner first…”

It was a bit nerve wrecking for Silver to do such an action, but again, he braved it. He could be braver, he felt, and this was the starting point.  
  
“I guess we're more similar than I thought...?”  
  
Gold chuckled a bit and wiped his eyes. He nodded and tried his best not to lean in on Silver as he asked, “Now what?”

Silver looked back down at Gold's lap and answered, “The pokemon center.”  
  
“Right...” Still, Gold paused. He looked down, looked up for a long while, then he turned to look at Silver. His eyes were still blinking out tears, but he returned the gesture of eye contact. “Thanks, Silver. I really mean it,” he replied. He carefully cradled Aibo as he stood up and walked away.

Silver waited a long while to move even after Gold had left. That conversation took a lot of energy out of him, and it was uplifting but still depressing. The night air was a little relaxing and would help him achieve an easier sleep when he settled into a room...hopefully with that beanbag chair. Still, Gold seemed like a different person while still being the same. Like he grew into someone else just now, someone he could trust a little more than he had before, and that he could be someone that could be supportive to Gold until he got other people to support him too.

Just like how Sneasel was his major support, he knew that cheeky Aipom was his, and likely his entire life he was. Perhaps at some point the cheeky pokemon was tasked with watching him closely by the newly mentioned father. He did something similar with Ursaring… and it bothered him so much to not know where he or his father could be, corpse or not. His long lived thoughts were interrupted by Noctowls hooting, so it was about time he went back inside after greeting his released companions goodnight.

On his way back to Gold’s room with Sneasel, bell chimes of Chinglings rang through the halls. It confused him at first, and he warily went to the source of the starting sound; it was the front door. His paranoid guard was still strong, but he cautiously opened the door and was surprised to see, “Crystal?”

“Oh, there you are, Silver! I just got back from Elm's!”  
  
“Oh...why?”  
  
“Gold didn't tell you why?” He shook his head no. “Oh, that guy!” She sighed and carried her bags in. She sat down in the living room couch and exhaled, “I'll just sit here awhile...”

“So will I...” Silver felt even remotely saying 'he's not feeling well' would give away a secret he felt only Gold should tell, so he simply sat across from her waiting the return of their friend.

“So how long are you staying for, Silver?”

“...However long he wants me here for.” He actually meant _need_ him here for, but it technically meant the same thing. Technically.

Gold had walked through his door as he said that, a big smile graced his face as he strolled toward the the room. “You should’ve been careful of how you worded that. 'However long I want', huh?” He saw Silver and Crystal jump in surprise and he chuckled at that.  
  
Silver raised a skeptical eyebrow as he said, “Yes.” The mood shift was concerning.

“A lifetime, then.”

“W-what?” He leaned back into the couch surprised.

“You said however long I wanted you here for. So forever, a lifetime.”

Crystal giggled at Gold and his schemes. They were always fun _and_ funny when it wasn't her.

Silver palmed his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning Silver’s phone rang, and its continuous ringing echoed in his new plain and spacious room. He attempted to get up and retrieve it, but quickly covered his head beneath a blanket to shield from the sunlight.

“Sneasel… help me.” He didn’t need to say much for his companion to understand, the ice pokemon returned with the phone that rang with a persistence. He pushed the talk button and yawned rather than say hello. It’s what she deserved.

“You’re usually up earlier, Sleepy-head! Are you okay? You’re not sick or injured, are you?”

“No… I’m okay…” He was just a little crabby to be woken up with a racket and bright rays in his face.

“Your words are slurred…” She listened to him clear his throat followed by what sounded like sitting up from under quality blankets. “Where-” Blue was interrupted by another yawn she couldn’t help but to briefly chuckle at before she continued. “Where are you?”

“…Gold’s.”  
  
“Oh really? Well aren’t you really late!"

“Huh? Oh- _no_ , I made it to his birthday.”

“And you’ve been there since??"

“Yes.” A pause hung in the air before he added, “I think…I think I live here now?”  
  
“Pfft—you think?? What do you mean?” Blue sounded so excited that he couldn’t help but to feel nervous. Or embarrassed? Currently he could not tell and felt the pressure to speak.

“I don’t know. I mean… Okay. Um…Originally… It was supposed to be for the night… But then it turned into a week…” Blue not filling in the silent gaps as she usually would caused his cheeks to burn. She always understood his hinting but now she _made_ him speak up. To even begin to explain it to her made him realize how _unusual_ it sounded because of that. It was unnoticeable as it was happening, but to put words to it, history to it, ground it… made his cheeks hot. It made his heart beat harder and he couldn’t help but to fidget with his oversized pillow. “Then… he overheard me talking to Crystal, specifically when she asked how long I was staying for. I didn’t know so I said ‘however long he wants me for’ and he said… “forever”. So…”

“Silver!! You live there!!” She was absolutely excited. “I’m so happy for you!! That’s perfect!”  
  
“Wait—” He was then caught off guard to hear Red in the background.

“Oh lives where?”  
  
“He lives with Gold!”

“That’s so cool—” Silver hung up the phone and buried his face in his pillow that held the scent of fresh linen. It only took half a minute for his phone to begin ringing again but he didn’t immediately pick it up. His ungloved hands touched his neck that was a little warm, but his face… it was burning hot. He flipped his pillow over and laid on its cooler side as his phone continued to ring. Blue was so persistent. He reluctantly answered it with a hiss.

“What?”  
  
“Haha! We wanna come over!”

“That’s… Why?” He almost said it wasn’t his say, but knowing Blue, that sort of etiquette didn’t matter to her.

“Why not?! We’re coming over!! Tell Gold or don’t tell Gold! Doesn’t matter! See you in a day or two!”  
  
“Or seven—Blue!!” This time she hung up the phone and Silver didn’t bother to send a text or call back; it was decided. His pillow no longer felt cool on the side he was on, neither when he flipped it again. He was stuck with a feeling nestled in his face that he didn’t know what to do with. His sneasel chirped at him for instructions assuming he was ready for the day. Usually when Silver woke up he would scout the accessible hallways of the manor for oddities, then his second lap would involve following Gold around to make sure he was alright.

…But now his heart didn’t feel like it could. It felt like he had gone on a run for too long and his heart threatened to burst with a mere step out of bed. He gave his sneasel a weak smile before he said, “you can go on. Do whatever you need, I’m going to rest awhile longer.” He watched his sneasel consider the option, and when he saw worry began to weigh the pokemon’s mind, he nodded and worded ‘go on’ without speaking.

With hesitation, sneasel left the room. He was sure to close the door on the way out and wandered down the stairs to where all the action typically took place. The scent of Crystal was in the kitchen and to the front door, which meant she was gone. He had yet to get a strong catch of Gold unlike her, which meant he didn’t leave his room yet. 

_I’m going to rest awhile longer…_

He heard his trainer’s recent words echo in mind as he thought about Gold. Gold _always_ bothered Silver when he was up, but sneasel thought perhaps he could serve as a distraction so that Silver could rest more. Sneasel hurried back up the stairs for Gold’s door that was not too far from Silver’s. He twisted the knob and was surprised that it turned and opened. The pokemon did not close it behind himself this time, just in case other Pokemon wanted in on him too. Gold was sleeping, but no matter, that was easy to reverse. He blew a gentle freezing stream of air into his face.  
  
“Hhh!!” It was an instant wake up for him; Gold _hated_ the cold. It took him less than a moment to realize what happened and who was in front of him. Rather than anger he instead felt worry bubble in his stomach. “S-sneasel?” It wasn’t until the pokemon had a happy squeal that he calmed just a little bit. “…What’s up?” He looked over his bed toward the open door. He didn’t see anyone else. “Where’s Silver…? It’s weird to see ya apart.” He couldn’t fully understand _thoughts_ like Lance, or peer directly into their memories like Yellow, but he understood their intent through their emotions.

Sneasel gestured his hands like a head resting on a pillow, then continued to be all smiles afterward. He even climbed his way into the bed when Gold scooted back to welcome him in.

“Ah, so you’re bored, eh? Heh. I’d be too with the way he sleeps in an unfamiliar house. I should’ve shown ya around or had a pal do it. My bad, lemme make it up to ya?” Gold’s phone chimed before it then vibrated on the nightstand. The short event startled him and before he could budge an inch to retrieve it, Sneasel snatched it up for a quick delivery. “Whoa thanks.” He inspected the message; it was from his mother that read _Call me when you’re up._ Seeing as he was, he called her right away. “Mornin’ Ma.”  
  
“Sweetie! You’re up early today… that’s good. How are you feeling?”

There was an understandable pause before he answered, “Doin’ better.” He still felt a weight from the question and slouched against the wall his bed was up against. He was doing better, better than yesterday and the day before that. Each day he could move a little more, talk a little more, face it more and more. “Crystal an’ Silver been good to me. Heh, Silver’s Sneasel’s in my lap right now.” The pokemon chirped loud enough to be heard on the other end, something he tend to do when Blue was on the phone.

“Ooh I hear him, how kind, hello!” Sneasel was always a playful one, in a fight and outside of one. It was pleasant to see him chirp at his mother a little more before he settled back into Gold’s lap. “Gold, I wanted you to know that I sent an egg over for you at Professor Elm’s. You told me you were okay with me being gone for a few more days and I know you have lovely friends over… but I still want to be there for you.” She couldn’t keep up her cheerful tone. She felt terrible not being there for him or for Aibo.

“I—” Gold couldn’t stand to hear her voice waver like that, even worse that it was over the phone. “I was bein’ a hot shot tryin’ to tough it out… I jus’ thought you wanted to be out, y’know? If you wanna come home, come home, y’feel?” It was his turn to sound teary over the phone, and his eyes didn’t miss a beat, dropping a few tears onto his legs. “I wouldn’t mind it anyways…the more the merrier, Ma.”

“Hehe… I’ll mull it over some. Call me whenever you want, I’ll nag ya tomorrow morning otherwise. Bye-bye…~”

“Love you, Mom.” He hung up the phone knowing she would linger and that would really cause the dam to burst full force. His hands rested over his knees as he took a moment to breathe and steady his feelings. He didn’t resist Sneasel lifting his hand up to rest on top of his fur and feathers; it was soothing to pet back and forth through. “Phew…” He managed to not break into a severe crying spell, an improvement he took as a small victory. “It’s a bit of a walk to Elm’s. You wanna come along, Sneasel?”  
  
“Snea!” Sneasel watched as Gold’s thumbs fiddled with his phone—he must’ve been writing a message… 

「Hey★ I have Sneasel and he wants to go on a walk with me to Elm’s place. I need to pick up an egg relying on me★」

With phone still in hand, he motioned to get out of bed and remembered something else as soon as his feet met the floorboard.

「Gonna check on Gyrados too. I still have his Pokeball. Lemme know if you want me to bring him back~」

“Okay~ _Now_ we can go. I got Silver filled in, so he won’t worry about ya. On the way back we can make a stop for Gyrados, sounds cool?” He gave Sneasel a careful fist bump before he got ready to go.

◓◓◓◓◓◓

On the way to Elm’s, Gold stopped at a local food cart and obtained Takoyaki for himself, Crystal, and the humble professor. Sneasel had his helping of hard-boiled eggs and was chewing on his last when he and Gold helped themselves right inside the lab. The strong smell of well-cooked food was a strong signifier of who it was.  
  
“Gold!” Crystal was the first to greet him with a smidgen of strain. She put the active effort to give him some slack on his manners, but she couldn’t say she didn’t worry about him making it a habit if unchecked for too long. “You came by with lunch?” She focused on something positive to start. Still, he was without his manners, he was chewing on the edible stick the octoballs were skewered on and nodded his head in answer. He squinted at her squint, but he could appreciate the attempt she was making. “Did you know an egg was sent here for you?” He nodded again. “Okay.”  
  
He could see it was getting visibly stressful for her, so he offered her the stowed and bagged food to free up his hands. When she took it, he held his unneatened end of the stick like a moderately civilized man.

“I won’t hold you up-”

“Oh, don’t think like that, Gold!”  
  
“Nah, really, I won’t hold ya up. I got things to do and I really doubt Silver can fend for himself at home when he wakes up,” Gold laughed just thinking about Silver getting fussy at the assumption he wouldn’t be able to care for himself. “I’m gonna go return Gyrados to him on the way back too, busy start of my day, y’know? So! Where’s the lucky egg??”

“…Over this way,” she answered and lead him further into the lab. “So you really can’t stay for lunch?” Gold thought the question over for a few short seconds that unknown to him, felt like minutes to Crystal. He worried about being asked about more questions on his welfare; he did not want to talk about it. He was outside, he had lunch, and he had things he wanted to do … But he couldn’t help but feel a twang of guilt at her repeated question and the way she was walking _without_ a pep in her step.

“Well… Sure. I’ll grace you two with a few minutes of my time.” It was nice to hear her laugh, even if it was a little too softly for his liking; it could be better.

“Gold! Hello!!” Elm was full of energy. Impressive to Gold who now thought of the modest professor as _old_. “It’s right over here!” He was excited to see The Hatcher have another crack at a pokemon egg and didn’t hide it one bit. Over at the cozy lamp desk was a two-toned brown egg, the shell was chocolate in color with darker brown stripes wrapped around it three times.

Gold approached the egg after he finished his hearty smoked snack. It was more than just an egg here, there was special stationary behind it too; a letter from his mom. No way he was going to open it here, even if he was dying to know what it said… “Ah-” His phone buzzed with a message again, he assumed Silver and he guessed correct.

「If he cooperates in returning to his capsule it would be nice.」

“Huh.” An amused sound from Gold. …It sounded like Silver did not expect his Gyrados to come back home today by his foreign hand. Alas, Gold had eyes on him, and he could not text back at this time. He pocketed the cutely dressed envelope and then took the egg into his arms immediately cradling it. It rocked on its own once, twice… and then settled down. The egg was extremely warm at its center, but that warmth had yet to spread to the entire cradle. “Not close to hatching at all…” He looked up at Elm and Crystal as he continued explaining what he felt. “With how warm the center is right now it won’t be too long. I’d give it a day or two-heh.” It gently wiggled in his arms again to punctuate his prediction.

Elm had his notepad out to write down his observation as well as Gold’s words. He asked, “what are other signals?”  
  
“A fresh egg is a lil’ cold to the touch and it doesn’t move at all. Then it gets really warm at the core and starts to move. That warmth then spreads, and then it starts to move _a lot,_ like the lil’ buddy’s twisting awake from a crazy dream. When it hatches… it’s really bright and you’d think it’d burn your fingers, but nah… it just feels nice.”

An egg was definitely nice to have already. He felt his heart swell with every gentle rock it made in his arms. It was like it found its rhythm just by being there.

“It didn’t move at all until you picked it up as expected,” Crystal warmly said. “Let’s see if your day or two is correct, c’mon.” She gestured toward a small clear table where the promised lunch would be.

◓◓◓◓◓◓

Gyrados did not cooperate, but neither did he cause a ruckus. He didn’t come up for Gold, but for his colleague, Sneasel. The interaction was quick ending with him sunken back into the depths of the water all over again; it was like he knew he had the choice (and also _didn’t_ like him, hmph). It made Gold’s return to home quick, and he had come by with food for Silver; Yakko Dofu. He sat at the island of the kitchen and opened the box it was in; the pretty block of decorated tofu gracefully floated on a tiny layer of soy sauce. There was a small ball of white rice as well, chopped green onion and ginger flakes to taste. It was easy on the stomach and full of nutrients, Silver had to be energized from something like this.

「Hey, you! Come down to the kitchen, will you?」Sneasel had already zipped away when he first arrived and didn’t return with Silver as he hoped, so Gold tried to summon him with texting. 「I have something for you!」The lack of a response annoyed Gold. He decided to call him instead. It rang… and it rang… and rang… “Tch.” He sucked his teeth to be ignored, and after such a nice gesture! Thinking of him! He knew he was awake, Sneasel ran upstairs in such an honest manner… If he didn’t have an egg in his hold, he would’ve been pacing around more. Before the last ring, before the prompt to leave a message, he hung up and spent a minute to pout.

The egg wriggling calmed him down some.

“Fine. It can dry out, I don’t care.” He was careful when he got up, but not as careful when he left. He decided to leave for the garden where everyone gone. When he arrived out back, he was instantly greeted by many kinds of Pokemon, one of which was a special Pikachu with a tiny pair of commissioned goggles just for him that sit on top of his fluffy head. “Hey, everyone! Mom got us a new family member. I dunno who they’re gonna be… It’ll just be a surprise, yeah?” He went over to the little pond where the water types played and sat on a stone seat so they could get a closer look at the new egg as well.

After the family pokemon were satisfied, they went about their own business in the vast space. Gold took the time to open the latter from his mother. Pich was still on top of his head.

“Pika?”

“Yeah? Y’recognize mom’s fancy scratchin’? Maybe I can have my turn in showin’ a Pokemon how to read… just like Aibo knew how to somehow.” He gave it a quick scan and... decided not to read it aloud when he started from the top.

 _Dear Gold,_

_Aibo was full of love and lessons. He been with your father ever since his childhood, and he been in yours as well. Little fella was my rock in the early days of just me and you and Chansey. In no time you were walking and talking, and then you came up with the most fitting name for him: Aibo. I’ve been thinking of him, you, and everything leading up to the minute I’ve been told the dreadful news. How Pokemon bridge us, even through generations they connect us… He was what was left of your gentle playful father, carried his spirit through the years he gave to us._

_…Then it dawned on me._

_I could gift you a partner too; a pokemon to carry my spirit to you._

_I’m out of the woods now, but I always worry it could spring up again and leave you completely without me. I don’t want to make this a downer, so when our new family friend hatches, please call me if I hadn’t brought my tail back home by then._

_With so much love,_

_Fumiko_

Gold stared at her handwriting after he was done reading. It made him miss her, even worry some if she was getting sick again. He lingered several moments before carefully folding up the paper and putting it back in its custom designed envelope to save for the future. He kept the egg close and tilted his head in a way that gave Pich easy access to kiss his tears away; moving shoulder to shoulder until they ceased to fall.

“Thanks, bro.” His voice did not shake for how soft it was. This was a positive, and these feelings were too; he felt like he was healing and he had so much love around him. He basked in Pich looking at his eyes for a moment before he pulled his little goggles down, and Pich pulled his bigger goggles down in return. “Heh heh. I’ll be up for training when this lil’ guy hatches.” He bumped Pich’s nose with his. His phone vibrated shortly in his pocket. Curiously, he withdrew it to read the message.

「Thanks.」

Gold was confused at first until he remembered he left him food in the kitchen before coming to the garden. He didn’t text back.

「It tastes great. What is it?」

“Hmph.” Gold snorted with a small blush in his cheeks. His thumbs twitched to answer but he let the phone rest on his lap within eyeshot. He was pleased and displeased at the same time. He can make him wait.

「…」

Still, Gold waited.

「…I was feeling foggy earlier.」

「This, whatever it is… helped.」

Satisfied, Gold texted him back:「Yakko-Dofu. Newbark’s full of amazing food, why you think I always challenge other towns?」

「I see. Well, I am convinced.」

「*Impressed.」

「Sure.」

“Heh heh heh!” He held the egg as he rocked left to right, now softly bubbling up with glee like a baby water pokemon cloaked in comfortable suds. It was contagious, his Pikachu nuzzled his hair, and the egg wiggled more in his happy hold.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why does he do this?” Silver thought as he crept through the shadows of the mansion.

In secrecy, Silver periodically observed Gold throughout the day. He had taken a break from this routine yesterday but immediately resumed the following day. Since his stay he had followed Gold around and learned more about his mourning friend. One-hour Gold would be very neutral, almost a little unusually dull, and the next, he would rally his pokemon together like he personally brought forth the sun to them. At very late in the evening, Silver would check up on him before he slept through his window. In intervals during the afternoon, Silver would _casually_ stroll past for short conversations that would awkwardly begin and end, and Gold would excuse himself elsewhere.

He would then let time pass before he would slyly follow him all over again; a skill from his cursed upbringing. Although he managed to make use of these skills, it would remind him of where he came from. He became sidetracked in the middle of the kitchen as he thought, “I don't have any good nostalgia...” His eyebrows bent upwards as he repeated in his head, “I don't have _any_ good nostalgia....” Light footsteps brought him back on alert to slip behind the large fridge. He relied on his ears to identify who was coming in. He didn't really _need_ to hide; it was just something he did out of habit. Not even Blue grown out of it after all this time; they probably never would.

The faintest sounds always plucked his adrenaline strings, and the closer it got...the twitchier for a swing he got; a bad habit. Still, he reminded himself that those faint and feminine footsteps either belonged to Gold's mother or to Crystal. A slight squeak of soccer sneakers confirmed that it was his estranged companion. He couldn't come out, he had enough awkward encounters for the day. He peeked from behind when she opened it and saw that pulled out something. An action so simple made him tense, but luckily she placed the item on the counter and walked away.

He silently sprinted out, grabbed the item with the spoon on top, and fled the kitchen through another exit.

“Heeey where did the last fruit cup go??”

◓◓◓◓◓◓

In the Pokemon Garden, Gold was having a pleasant moment holding onto his egg; it was calm, but what was it exactly? Silver tried to read this scenery... but was curious as to why Gold's gaze turned toward his hidden direction. Gold shouted in answer, “Hey, Silver, you can come out!”

Silver winced at being called out and thought, “The hell?” and stayed put; he didn't budge in case it was a bluff.

“I'd know when I'm bein’ followed around or not. I've been stalked by a strange person since I was eleven, after all.”

He twitched in angry response. 'Strange person' and _he_ the stalker? It was the other way around! With his short temper, he was going to inform him of that fact. He jumped out from the tree with perfect landing and spoke with conviction, “Hold on a minute. _You_ were the one that followed me everywhere!” Most of his angry expression was behind his hair Gold stared at the closer he approached. “Only you. I swear, Gold. You're _never_ the one to blame, are you?” Gold stared at his hair long enough for Silver to finally notice. “ _What?_ ”

“Your hair.”  
  
“Tch, what about it?”  
  
“Somethin’ about it.”  
  
“ _What_ about it?”

“It looks...” He reached up to grip it to see if it was as thick as it looked. “Yeah it is.”  
  
“Get your hand out of my hair, you!”  
  
“Your hair is _thick,_ Silver!”  
  
“So?!”

“Let me style it!” Gold suggested with a cheeky grin and stood right up.

“What? _Your hair_ isn't even styled!”  
  
“Yeah it is. It's styled _for me_ , though,” he rebutted and brushed his fluffy hair back with his right hand. “Everyone has their own style and I have an idea on what yours could be!” He nudged to goad him on. Silver had great potential, and if anyone were to bring it out, it'd be Gold himself.

Silver was incredibly skeptical of that.

“I can't see you 'styling' my hair.”

“Pff you couldn't see me head-butting Lugia, did ya? Or fighting a guy with a pool cue when he had a sword, or--”  
  
“I could. Just not...hair.” Regardless of Silver's opinions, he was yanked away. “Shouldn't you be careful with an egg in your pocket??”  
  
“My pocket locks, so yes! Come on, you! You really need this!”

“If you stop yanking on my arm I'll follow you!” He stumbled when he was let go. Bewildered by the instant release, he stared at Gold. Without an audience, he had a different energy to him...

“Well, let's go?” His friend said and waved for him to do as promised. Silver rubbed his tender head before he followed as he _said_ he would. During his stay in the mansion he didn't move around much. Wherever Gold went, he went, and Gold didn't visit many corners of the 3-floor mansion. The heir of such a property usually remained preoccupied in his own spaces filled with just about everything to keep him busy.

“So, um, what do you have in mind...?” Silver asked. Very rarely did he experience the sensation of curiosity, but it did involve him so he couldn't help but be.  
  
“Don't worry, it'll be simple. I won’t do anything crazy; I wouldn't want you to hate me forever, y’know.” In a mischievous expression, he stuck his tongue out which made the answer hard to believe for Silver.

◓◓◓◓◓◓

“Ow!”  
  
“The comb keeps getting stuck in your hair!” Despite his shock at the state of Silver's hair, he carefully untangled it out of red locks with his fingers. He then asked in distress, “when was the last time you've combed this thing?!”

“Haven't had the time to,” Silver dryly replied while rubbing the sore spot the comb had raked through.

“...Haven't had the time? Silver, you've been in my house for a week napping, you've had the time.” Although Silver struggled to get away from the pain, he pulled the comb through it a second time.

“That hurts!”  
  
“I have to untangle it before I do anything else with it!”

“Agh!” He clutched his lap as he tried his best not to cry. It _really_ hurt and was bordering on embarrassing. Instead of crying out in pain from the following strokes of the comb he sucked his teeth, grunted here and there, and exhaled roughly. Soon, the comb traveled through the length of strong hair with ease. Now manageable, Gold smiled.  
  
“There! _Now_ we can get to business. To the sink, Silver~!” He ignored Silver's grumpy grumbling and kept his smile plastered on his face. Silver took a deep breath in and a equally deep one out before he bent forward into the jaws of the sink. Gold grabbed a step stool before the needed shampoo and conditioning products that weren't _his_ but **_his mom's._** Gold figured that Silver shouldn't notice or mind that he was using women’s products anyway, he was sure that his hair was straight before it turned into a tangled nest.

“How long would it take?”  
  
“Depends! But I don’t think _too_ long, m'friend!” Gold exclaimed in too much of a cheery manner. He heard Silver sigh and laughed in reply. He could've sprayed his hair without warning, but that would probably make him rage like his sassy red Gyrados. “Okay, keep your eyes closed, I'm about to start, alright?”  
  
He sighed, “ _Fine_ ,” in exasperation and complied.

“Tell me about the temperature~” He continued to sing. First spray~  
  
“Too hot!” Second spray! “Too cold, Gold!”  
  
“Heehee, that rhymed...”

Third spray and a grumble, “Okay, there...”  
  
“Great,” Gold said and washed through his hair with just water first so that the shampoo could be properly applied when he got to that point. “This is gonna take a bit longer since your hair is longer than I realized.”  
  
“Uu—pffbt,” he regretted groaning while water was running.

“Here comes the shampoo.” Gold warned before a gross sounding squirt traveled through Silver’s trained ears and he shuddered at the sudden shift in temperature from the thick substance. It _kind of_ went away when he felt Gold's fingers scrubbing it in, but then he could feel him playfully flipping his hair around, twisting it in a variety of ways that made him realize just how heavy his hair could be when soaking wet. Worse, his hair started to smell like candy! It was going to make him hungry all the time for sure! The second rinse came and the sizzling soap bubbles disappeared down the sink's drain. He snorted when the water went off and asked, “Done?”  
  
“No, that was just the first part,” he answered and squirted another bottle of gunk on his head that was creamier. Silver shuddered again. The torture. Gold noticed and informed, “This has to sit in for five minutes at the least, just so you know.” He was amused by his tensed form, and it didn’t let up when he swirled his red hair up in a soapy spiral that was akin to soft served ice cream. Silver shifted to sit in the short chair that was offered to him, and Gold then dabbed his eyelids dry with a soft cloth. Silver opened then with an unamused expression.

“I don't like this.”  
  
“Don't let your hair get that way again?”  
  
“...I've learned,” he said and looked the other way to hide his rosy cheeks."

“Weeelll... You would have to do this every week, I’d reckon.”  
  
“With all of this _terrible, soapy **gunk?**_ ”

"If you don't like the way this brand feels you can find a pair that suits you! But for now we'll just deal with this.”  
  
“...Understood.”  
  
“...Can't you just say something like, 'got it'? 'Understood' sounds so weird, yeesh.” All he got was another snort in reply. Expected. “Okay, okay, let's just wash it out now.”  
  
“ _Then_ are we **done**?”  
  
“No.”  
  
This came to a shock to Silver as he stuttered out, “W-what? Why??”

“...I got to get that out, blow dry it, and then put a bit of something else in it.” He held up his hands as to say, 'slow down', and continued explaining, “Last bit doesn't need to be washed out before you freak.” When Silver angrily turned around to instead lean backward into the sink, Gold rolled his eyes and switched the water on. When that was over with, he turned the water off and directed Silver over to the table with the blow dryer.

Turning it on in hand, Silver did not like the sheer heat and muttered, “It's too hot.”  
  
“I thought you wanted to speed this process up?”  
  
“Not if it'll burn me.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Gold was also getting exasperated, but he tried his best to keep a grip on his patience. He turned the heat volume down and combed through it, drying it in _gentle_ heat because Silver just loved to complain. He wanted to voice his opinion, but a fight would surely break out, so he again bit his tongue. He learned this skill through the naggy Crystal who he hoped would continue to bite her own tongue more too. After a while, Silver's hair was now shimmery, straight, and silky smooth. The ending edges even crinkled in an adorable way. Gold quickly tapped in some after-dryer cream that was hardly noticeable compared to the other stuff and finally exclaimed, “Done!”

Silver test ran his hair by stringing his fingers through it. Unlike before, it was done with supreme ease but had a bit of a slowdown at the edges. It wasn't a bad slow down at all. Intrigued, he blinked in attempt to comprehend this unfamiliarity of this new hair and looked around for a reflection which he soon received. He tilted his head at the image before him. It looked... _really nice_. Huh. He was now wondering how to go about the next action, what to _say_... His hand kept bashfully weaving through his new hair.

Thanks? It's nice? Alright, you've passed this time?

“... Alright, thanks. It's nice, and... you passed again.” A combination.

That made Gold rub his own nose in that arrogant, self-congratulating way of his at those words of praise. It was _nostalgic_ to see.

“ _Hah_ , great! I'll be going now, do whatever it is that you do~” He sang to Silver before he trailed off out of the room in a whistled melody of success.

Silver kept combing his fingers through his hair with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time and maybe a slow start to this slice of life fanfic I'm doing. However, next chapter will be longer with a lot more going on. Thank you so much for commenting and subscribing! I look forward to updating again in a week.


End file.
